


I don't trust mansions

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [24]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dinner Parties, Dismemberment, Dolls, Eyes, Flowers, Gen, Horror, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Murder, Poisoning, Possession, from a livewrite, informal writing, mansions, many references, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: The links all end up in a large mansion and one of them isn't who they say they are.lots of gore and horror so be warned
Series: Linked universe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I don't trust mansions

**Author's Note:**

> All I did was copy and paste this mf so the writing is super duper messy.
> 
> this was an idea from 2 nights ago from the LU discord

They all get stuck inside of a mysterious house

And nothing unusual happens 

It's a large mansion

And they explore in groups of 3 for a bit 

Four, Wild and Legend; Time, Sky and Hyrule; Warriors, Wind and Twilight

So they all split up and explore for a bit

And they agree to meet in the main room they entered in an hour

They wander and each of them find a small piece of paper with some words scribbled on

The pieces are torn

When they meet up and tell each other of their findings, they all pull out their papers and put them together

The words read 

**_"One amongst you aren't who you think they are"_ **

And the papers light up on fire and turn to ash

The lights flicker

And a cold pressure passes by them all

Then, the lights turn off all the way, leaving them all sitting in darkness

"Did anyone else feel that?" Hyrule asks

They all nod and give hums of agreements

"'one amongst you aren't who you think they are....'"

"Someone's not who they are…"

They can't do very much questioning with really deep things since they still have secrets

And who knows what the spirit does

The best they can do is divide themselves and not allow anyone to wander on their ownI

f they do, it has to be in groups if 3 or more

So they spend a lot of time asking each other questions

Time has Twilight be questioned first before having him question everyone else

Because him being wolfie makes it so that he knows more than anyone else

Once they get to the point where they can't question anymore, it turns into splitting up

To make sure that it'd be easier to spot the possessed

So they divide into the groups from earlier

And they go to the areas they had gone to prior to the black out

First:

Wild, 4, leg

They go around, searching for candles or other light sources

They find one, small candle and a box of matches

Once the candle was lit, they wandered

But as they walked around, tensions grew between them

For all they knew, someone was possessed

Everytime someone does something even the slightest bit out oc character, they find a sword at their throat

Their wanderings lead them to the dining room

Next group:

Time, Sky, Hyrule

They're all trying to stay positive

Tell jokes

Keep spirits up

But they are also being incredibly cautious

Someone isn't who they really are and they can't take any chances

Loud footsteps echo from upstairs

All three heroes freeze up

A loud crash is heard and the air goes cold

All three of their visions black out and when they're able to (kind-of) see again, Time lies on the floor with his eyes wide open and a large hole in his belly

The two remaining Links of their group are splattered with blood

A note sits in the old man's hand

**_"You're getting closer :)"_ **

The two agree that they need to find the others

They check for items that Time had, grab his most useful ones (and his ocarina as a memento) and make they search for the others

Warriors, Wind and Twilight

The three are trying to protect Wind as well as make sure that none of them could get killed by each other

They walk in a formation that makes sure they're able to see each other

Suddenly, their vision goes dark and there's blood on all of their hands and clothing

A note appeared in Wind's hand

**_"Getting colder...."_ **

They still aren't sure who it is but they know that they're safe for the time being

They decide that they should probably get back with the group

Four's group has the same thing

Their vision goes dark and they open their eyes to find themselves covered in blood

Their note reads 

**_"Not quite there yet...."_ **

However, they don't regroup

If they aren't close, they'll be safe

So they stay away

Meanwhile, Sky and Hyrule bump into Twi, Wind and War and they start panicking

They all pull out their swords and start yelling at eachotherIt takes a moment for them to calm down

That's when Twilight asks 

"Where's Time?"

Just as Hyrule was about to open his mouth, the world flashes dark again and more blood is splattered onto each of them

But everyone is still present

A note appears again in Twilight's hand

**_"The person is nearby but the victim is rather far"_ **

A scream alike to Wild's rings out

The others don't check but they know someone died

They all back away from each other, afraid

The note said the person was close but they still aren't sure

It could be any of them but Wild's scream was also kinda close….

They walk in a group of 5 until they find the other 2

Whoever they are

Four lies beneath Wild's feet

His eyes are gouged out and his limbs are separated from his body

In his hand, there's a note

**_"It comes...."_ **

Wild and Legend agree that based on the note, it's neither of them, but instead one of the others

The two do the same thing of taking Four's important items (but not taking a memento)

And they try to walk away from the rest of the group

The group walks by Time's body

And in his hand, there's a new note

**_"They're moving"_ **

No one knows what it means

The fact that Hyrule, Twilight and Warriors stand super still for a moment when reading raises suspicion between the the group

They continue to wander together in the mansion

Looking for clues

Looking for anything to tell them who's possessed

Nothing

**\---**

Wild and Legend wander around in the mansion until they find themselves in the dining room again, though this time, without Four

Because he's dead

Two chairs suddenly sweep them off their feet from behind them and they sit down on them and get pushed toward the table

They try to stand up but it's no use

The group of Five also get knocked over by some chairs and begin flying through the mansion all the way to the dining room, where legend and Wild are sitting there as well

The dim lights turn off

And not a second after, they turn on again, but brighter

Every inch of the table is covered in food

There's a set of tableware in front of them and a paper on their plates

**_"Dig in"_ **

They nearly declined but when their stomachs rumbled and Wild had already taken a handful of meats onto his plate, they decided that perhaps it's safe

After the main course, desserts came

Each person had received a different treat

Sky and Twilight had gotten pumpkin pie, Hyrule, a sugary, fruity tart, etc. Etc. 

But Warriors didn't get a dessert. 

He instead got a slip of paper

**_"Dead men don't eat"_ **

The lights go out again and when they come back on, each of their desserts were replaced with one of Warriors' body parts

Wild, a finger. Wind, his eyes, Etc.

They're suddenly able to stand

And they back away

Blood drips onto Legend's nose and when he looks up, Warriors hangs from a noose, parts of his body missing

A paper hangs from his mouth and he pulls out his bow and cuts the rope

His body falls with a loud crash, the table breaking from the impact

He grabs the paper and reads it aloud.

**_"it's number 8"_ **

There's clear confusion

There's only 6 of them left

Who would be eight?

They don't split up again, instead deciding to be cautious around each other

Together, they go through the door from which they entered

But instead of leading to a hallway, it lead to a large, bright ballroom where stuffed toys danced

Foxes, rabbits, wolves, cats, dogs and even dragon stuffed animals

They all wore suits and waltzed

At the end of the ballroom, a humanoid doll sat on a throne with nutcrackers as guards

The music stops as the door slams close behind them

"How rude! How rude! How rude!" the doll pouts, flailing its arms around "Why, it's just so incredibly rude!"

"Your highness-"

"SILENCE, RABBIT!"

It points to Legend as a sign for him to shut up

"How rude of you to simply barge in uninvited! Shame on you! Shame on you all!"

"We're incredibly sorry-"

"SILENCE, WOLF!"

It sits back in its throne and sighs while slumping before suddenly jolting upwards with a sickeningly sweet smile

"Well, as famous sayings tell, 'The more the merrier!'"

It claps its hands and the music starts again

"Dance for your queen, intruders! You were lucky to have caught me in a good mood!"

She sits back down on her throne, watching the dancers perform

Deciding that it'd be best not to displease her highness, they each begin to dance and wander within the ball room, some grabbing each other to be partners

The party lasts for about an hour before the queen suddenly claps her hands again

"I have judged you all as well as your performance and I must say that I was impressed with all of you, my lovely guests! But sadly, only one winner can be chosen."

The lights go dim with a spotlight focusing solely on the queen

"And the winner for tonight's ball...!"

Drums roll in the background and the spotlight on the queen goes dark

"The bear cub!"

The spotlight falls onto Wild as the queen points to him

"And for your reward, Sir Bear...."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Freedom."**

  
  
  
  


A shot rings out

All the lights are turned off

When the lights come back on, it's tainted red

At their feet: trails, smudges and pools of blood lay 

The animals are torn to shreds, cotton and stuffing strewn about everywhere

And when they look to where Wild once stood, they see that he is as dismembered and torn as the other dancers

Judging by how all the other deaths were, they search for the note

Hyrule finds it in the piano

**_"He was such a lovely dancer"_ **

Two doors open

One by the throne, the other to the left

They all decide that they should head through the door by the throne

The hallway is small (conveniently, Four would've been the only one able to walk straightly if he was still alive) and they need to crouch and walk single file

As they walk further and further in, the ceiling gets smaller and smaller until they're all on their hands and knees

But they keep crawling down

There's no light and someone said the door behind them closed

They keep crawling until they reach a large, empty room

There were no lights or furniture of any sorts, the ceiling was incredibly tall

Not even any blood

Just dust and emptiness

A note sits in the middle of the room

**_"Try not to kill each other :)"_ **

They search the walls for answers, looking for a way out

They try and see which wall is weaker than the others, see if there's a secret door

Nothing

Stone solid

So they just kind of sit away from each other in different corners of the room

A long, deafening silence hangs over the group

"So…"

They all turn to Wind

"Who do you all think it is?"

Sky sits nervously, twiddling with his fingers

Legend buries his face in his knees, watching the room for unusual behavior

Hyrule sits quietly, watching them all

Twilight pushes himself against the wall

"It's Sky" Twilight suddenly speaks up

The Link who was named jumps in surprise with an offended look on his face

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying, it's you. You're not Sky!"

"Twilight, what are you talking about?"

"You were with Time when he died!"

"Yeah, but Hyrule was there too! Plus, Four died when we weren't even close to him! In fact, I think You are the one who isn't really themself!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're really close to Time, Wild and Four and we all knew you hated Warriors!"

"I-I didn't hate him!"

"Oh, sure you didn't! Plus, the real Twilight wouldn't have let that spotlight fall onto Wild!"

"I-I.... I didn't know what would happen!"

"He's right... You would've never let Wild get hurt if you were really Twilight. Because Twilight cares so much about Wild that he'd kill himself if it meant keeping him safe"

Wind and Hyrule watch from the back, both looking at each other with fear of What's about to happen

"I would've saved him!"

"But you didn't...." Hyrule whispers from behind them all. "You didn't save him." 

Sky grabs Twilight by his neck and lifts him off the ground

A red light glows from behind him as a swirling vortex appears.

Hands grow and claw from the portal

Faces scream and cry, calling for someone

_ "Join us.... Sacrifice.... We want a new friend…" _

Sky turns to the vortex and then to Twilight before walking back to the vortex

"S-Sky, what are you doing?"

"Freeing us."

As sky lifts Twilight up, hands reach out for him, even tugging on Sky's clothes

_ "Give him to us....." _

Sky throws Twilight into the vortex, hands clawing and tearing at him as the portal closed

Once the room went dark again, a note fluttered down and into Sky's hand

**_"Wrong answers deserve punishment"_ **

Everything turns pitch black and the sound of flesh being torn blended with Sky's screaming echoed throughout the room

The lights come back and Sky's body parts are all separated, the only thing connecting them being large spears

His lips are torn into a smile

Instead of having a polite piece of paper telling them something, his blood is smeared on the wall

8 is written crudely over and over and over again

There wasn't a single spot that they could see unmarked and each of them had been splattered

From where the portal was, an eye is drawn over in bloody ashes

But the iris is fully colored

Legend shoots an arrow at the eye since they usually were meant to be shot at.

It goes through the iris

And they can't see where it landed, nor hear it

Hyrule immediately decides to put his hand on it and instead of having an impact, it goes through

So he decides to go in

The others follow

They end up in a pitch black room

The air is freezing cold

They decide to walk in a single file line again

And only walk forward

Hyrule leads

Wind is in the middle

Legend in the rear

A lantern suddenly lights up next to Hyrule, causing them all to jump

Beneath their feet, wood creaks

All around them, inky black water

And a boat slowly approaches

Enough to fit three people

They all climb in and it moves as soon as they all sit down

It's silent and no one speaks or makes eye contact

As their float continues, a light appears in the water

Soon, two more lights join

And then 3

5

10

Until the once pitch black room is covered in little balls of light

There are bones, skeletons and body parts all around them

Some rupees glow beneath the waters

A song begins to play in the distance

And when they look, ahead of them lies a golden door

They dock and suddenly all the lights go out, leaving them in darkness

The only light glows from the door

They enter the door and it leads them to a forest of trees with golden leaves and bark with specks of silver

The forest makes a strange path, however

Twists and turns, roads they must follow together

It said so on the sign

**_"Follow the path and stay together"_ **

**_"If you split, well..... That'd be the end of it"_ **

**_"Good luck :)"_ **

They follow the path, each of them using a voting system to choose which direction they go

Eventually, they reach a clearing

Around them, rose bushes grow and the leaves of every tree are shaped to be different

Some are rabbits

Others, foxes and other animals

Some, simply spherical

And some as hearts

In the center, a table lies covered in a cloth of lace

There's four seats, one with the queen sitting in it

"Oh! What a surprise! You're just in time for tea!"

They shuffle awkwardly. The queen scoffs

"Well, come along then. It's rude to keep your host waiting."

They take a seat into different spots

There's a name tag on each spot

"Mr. Rabbit", "Mr. Deer", and "Kitten"

The teapot lifts itself and pours its contents into the queen's cup

"What type of tea would you prefer, my guests? Rose is my favorite but we also have orange"

The teapot turns from a flowery red to a fruity orange

"Or perhaps green?"

The teapot changes color once more

"Earl grey? "

Again, it changes

"Well go on, then! Pick a flavour."

"Um...-"

"Oh, never mind, I'll choose them myself!" 

For Hyrule, the teapot turns into a light red

For Wind, a gentle blue

And for Legend, a bright yellow

They all grab a few treats from the tower and take sips of their tea

There is no conversation shared

For a while, all is normal until Legend starts to feel a buildup of saliva in his mouth

He soon feels sick to his stomach and excuses himself for a moment

Before he can leave however, he begins to heave and vomit onto the ground

"Oh dear...."

"What's the matter, your highness?"

"It seems that I had given the poor lad  _ buttercup _ tea. Oh, how silly of me!"

They all know that buttercup poisoning shouldn't hurt a person that quickly but they don't bother questioning

Especially since Legend was already lying still with his head in the spoiled ground.

The queen laughs and when they turn to look at her, maybe ask more questions, she was already gone 

Not long after her disappearance, Legend's body began to sink into the ground

The golden leaves and roses begin to wilt

The sky turns a bloody red

Their tea turns into blood and their food turns into worms, centipedes, beetles and other creatures

A door appears in the distance as the ground around them begins to crumble

They bolt to the door, not caring whether or not it's a death trap

But when Wind grabs the doorknob, it's locked

The ground breaks more and more

Finally, Hyrule tells him to step aside and he rams himself into the door, making it loosen a little

The second time, they both do it and they fall into darkness once more.

There doesn't seem to be a ground beneath them

And no footsteps echo either

They wander for the umpteenth time since they had found the mansion

Until they reach a bed

With 8 dolls on top of the neatly folded sheets 

Time

Four

Warriors

Wild

Twilight

Sky

Legend

And……..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyrule.

  
  
  


The sound of popping bones snatches Wind's attention

Hyrule's form turns more skeletal like and taller

It's neck twists and turns upside down and it grows an extra pair of arms

His mouth, which should have looked like a frown, twists and swirls into a grotesque smile.

**It towers over him**

The thing screeches as Wind draws his blade

It climbs the walls, it's empty, soulless, black eyes never moving away from him

He hears a squeak from behind him and sees as each doll slowly moves toward him, controlled

They try to climb his feet but he kicks them off

When given the chance, Wind tears the dolls apart, ensuring that they don't come back for him

Once all the dolls were destroyed, the creature begins attacking him directly

It spits razor sharp leaves from its mouth, causing Wind to lift up his shield in an attempt to protect himself

The uncovered parts of his body get cut and bleed but he cannot care

From its fingers, silky string shoots out and wraps around him, lifting him to the creature's face

It opens its mouth inhumanely wide, ready to pop him in its mouth as if he were candy

Instead, it got a bomb thrown into its mouth, exploding inside of it and causing it to drop Wind on his butt

Quickly, the child recovered and brought his sword to the creature's legs

He cuts one off, making it lose its balance

The demon screams a horribly human scream and it falters, it's balance thrown of

fBut it isn't finished yet

A new leg regrows and it gets  _ mad _

Oh so incredibly  _ furious _

It claws at wind with its long nailsIt bites and tries to eat him with its mouth, using its long neck to try and reach him

It tries stomping and crushing Wind with its feet and body until eventually, it grows tired

Soon, it's attacks become sloppy and uncoordinated, allowing Wind to use his sword against it

He cuts off all of its limbs, making it unable to move

The creature screams its horrible scream and, in its final moments, Wind leaps into the air, sword in hand and raised

Without hesitation, he drives the blade into its skull, pushing it deeper and deeper until he can feel its blood and brains staining his palms

Until he feels it go still

He pulls out his sword and climbs down

As soon as he's off, it turns to ash and the particles get carried off by a mysterious and unfelt breeze

He takes a step back and feels his foot connect with flesh

Beneath him, a hand

One that belongs to the Hyrule's, stained in blood, cotton and ash

He looks around him and finds other little bits of his family

Time's head

Four's eye, bright red

Wild's nose

Bits and pieces from each of them

The stuffing on the ground becomes coated in blood

Flowers grow from each severed area

Buttercups and roses

Daisies and lavender

Hibiscus and clovers

His surroundings return and he finds himself in the mansion's living room, where they had first entered

The carpet is soaked in blood stains and the furniture is all torn

The sheets still pristine and untouched

A note sits on the sheets

  
  


**_"Congratulations, Kitten! You won the game!_ ** " 

He hears a laugh from behind him and feels a flash of pain before the world goes dark


End file.
